Love is Written on the Skin
by VaultBunny
Summary: He wants to ravish her, claim her, mark her until there isn't an inch of her flesh that doesn't scream "Jumin Han was here...and here...and here…"


She is the essence of seduction.

Her dark hair is tied into a floppy bun behind her head, clipped into place by the rose diamond barrette he'd gifted her simply because she glanced at it—and because he knew she'd turn the same shade of pink as the jewels when he presented it to her. Her eyes, so warm and bottomless, are focused on her phone. His own cellular chirps with the notifications from the chat room, but he's too fixated on the way she walks across the marble floor of the en-suite bathroom, typing with one hand, brushing her teeth with the other. The ring on her left hand shimmers in the vanity lights, dainty on her finger as she finishes her nightly routine. She rinses the minty foam from her mouth, locks her phone, and the golden light from the bathroom creates an otherworldly aura around her as she walks into the bedroom wearing one of his silk pinstriped button downs. Her glow doesn't disappear even as she flips off the light switch.

Jumin sits on the edge of their bed, dressed for sleep in his white undershirt and gray sweatpants. A soft smile tugs the corner of his lips as he extends his own ring-adorned hand towards her, eyes trailing along her exposed legs as she saunters towards him. She takes it without hesitation, her palm so small and warm in his gentle grip, and straddles his lap with his guidance. He's enveloped in the soft scent of her jasmine lotion, it's all he can do to not dip his face into the crook of her neck and inhale deeply—but then again, what's stopping him?

"Mrs. Han," he says, pride swelling in his chest at the way her face lights up at the name. He guides her arms to wrap around his neck, freeing his hands to circle her waist through his shirt and secure her body to his so he can nuzzle his face against her clean skin and breathe in. "Why, pray tell, do you need your own full-sized closet when all you seem to do is raid mine?"

"It's not my fault I look so nice in your clothes, my darling Jumin," she purrs into his ear. Her fingers play with the hair on the base of his neck, lulling her head back to submit her lovely throat to him. He brushes his lips teasingly against her, his hands sliding down over her hips to massage her smooth thighs.

"You look exceptional in my clothes," he corrects her, teeth nipping at her neck in a way that has her shivering against him. His hands slip beneath the hem of her shirt, roaming over the swell of her hips, up and down the delightful curve of her spine. Since their marriage—and admittedly long before that—he's come to know every inch of her. He knows what spots to tease with featherlight fingers and lathe with the flat of his tongue. He knows where to bruise her with a lust-fueled grip and where his teeth marks bloom most fetchingly on her flawless skin.

Her hands card through his hair, nails playfully scratching against the delicate skin of his scalp as he immerses himself in her scent, kissing all the spots he loves along the line of her neck: the junction beneath her ear, the feminine slope where her neck meets her shoulder, the hollow of her throat where it dips to her clavicle. She sighs when his lips latch to a particularly sensitive spot where the mark from their last love-making still shines, her grip tightening in his hair just enough to make him groan against her.

"Jumin," she coos, her voice like warm honey, "won't you kiss me?"

"I'm certain I am kissing you, my love." Jumin smirks at her pitiful whine and removes his hands from her skin. He reaches behind her head and unclips her bun, watching her soft waves tumble down over her shoulders. He sets the barrette on the night stand and diligently unbuttons the front of his commandeered shirt, baring more of her precious body to his wandering gaze until the moment he strips her of it completely. She wears nothing underneath save for a dark purple pair of satin panties trimmed with black lace.

"Where else do you want me to kiss you?" He keeps her legs locked around his waist, lifts her and turns to lay her flat onto the plush mattress. Her eyes lock with his, pull him deep inside, and he's tempted to give her exactly what she wants when she gazes at him with such open love and adoration. But it's much more fun to tease her.

"Here?" He asks, innocently enough, as he presses a searing kiss beneath her clavicle.

"Or here?" He trails his lips between the valley of her breasts as his hands massage them, teases her nipples with his thumbs until they're at attention and swirls his tongue across them for good measure. Her heart thunders against his kiss, beckoning and beautiful, and he rewards her for the wonderful sound with a sharp bite over where the pounding is the strongest. She gasps and squirms beneath him until he pulls away, gently kissing the bruise blossoming against her skin. "Or perhaps…" he murmurs against it, peppering more hot kisses across her rib cage and down her stomach. His tongue dips into her belly button, delighting in the small desperate noises she releases solely for him.

"Shall I kiss you...here?" He tugs the lace band of her underwear with his teeth, gray eyes flashing devilishly towards her flushing face. His fingers hook between fabric and skin and slide the garment down her legs, marks its path down her thighs with greedy bites and open mouthed kisses.

She whimpers when she's exposed to him, his hot breath ghosts across her folds as he tosses her panties dismissively over his shoulder and nestles his head between her thighs. He makes sure her eyes are on him, hums happily at the sensation of her hand gripping his hair in anticipation, and gives her a cat-like flick of his tongue along her slit. Her breath hitches and she arches into him, hooks her legs over his shoulders, tangles her fingers in his soft hair. He laps at her hungrily, loving how slick she is against his gluttonous mouth. His hands grip her hips and pull her flush against his face, tongue delving inside her and nose brushing the hood of her clit. He thrusts his tongue forward, curls it inside her, then licks all the way up to swirl over that hidden bundle of nerves that makes her jerk and moan beneath him.

He scrapes his teeth over her, seals his lips around the nub, and flicks her with the tip of his tongue until not even her hand over her mouth can muffle her lascivious cries. His hand slips between them, two long masculine fingers easily plunging inside her heat. He thrusts them smoothly in time with his tongue, rocking his own hips in an attempt to feel some friction to quell the growing ache in his groin.

She cants her hips for him to have better access, sobs his name and other adorations until Jumin is quite sure she is no longer speaking Korean. He increases his efforts, spurred on further by how she starts to clench his fingers. Her breathing becomes erratic, breasts heaving with effort until he crooks his fingers just so, running along those tight walls, and she shatters around him with a scream.

Her pleasure is the strongest aphrodisiac—a precious gift from Venus, herself. Jumin is ever aware of how tightly his boxer-briefs cling to him, how little relief he gets as he presses his hips against the mattress, but this is his favorite part and he refuses to allow his baser instincts to take it from him. He gazes down at his wife, his fingers still working her through her orgasm, thumb replacing his tongue to draw circles on her clit. Her face is radiant and flushed, nonsensical words of love tumbling over her full lips, eyelashes fluttering as one final wave of pleasure rocks through her from his extended ministrations. It's when she's like this, wrecked and craving everything that he is, that she is the most beautiful.

"Jumin," she whines, tears prickling the corners of her glassy eyes. He knows she's on the brink, where the brain misfires and pleasure dissolves into pain too sharp to be sweet. He carefully removes his fingers, watches her tremble and bite her lip at the absence of him inside her. His digits are coated with her desire, glistening in the faint light. He catches her gaze as he takes them into his mouth and sucks them clean, groaning deeply at the taste.

Jumin leans over her, shielding her naked body with his. He brushes his lips against hers, agonizingly slow and soft when all he wants is to devour her. His clothes are stifling, despite how comfortable they are to sleep in, he wants nothing more than to shred them from his body at the seams and feel her hot skin against his. He wants to ravish her, claim her, mark her until there isn't an inch of her flesh that doesn't scream "Jumin Han was here...and here...and here…"

When she starts to kiss him back, finally recovering from her high, his whole being jolts with pleasure. His hands gently caress her body, moving up until he can cup her face in his hands and tilt her head to better receive his affections. His tongue teases the seam of her lips, mingles with hers as she opens her mouth to him. He kisses her sweetly, stroking her tongue with his and swallowing her moan as she no doubt tastes herself.

Her hands electrify his nerves, slipping underneath his shirt and breaking the kiss only long enough to slip it off his shoulders and over his head. She wastes no time in carefully exploring his body with her touch, showering him with the same devotion as he's given her. She touches every inch of him, kisses growing more fervent and desperate the more of his skin she feels beneath her palms. He's trembling with barely contained desire beneath her wandering touch and murmurs soft encouragements against her lips, pressing his still-clothed erection against her and grinding solidly against her core.

She whimpers and pants, tilting her face away from him as she tries to catch her breath. Jumin takes her wandering hands and places them at the waistband of his sweatpants, imploring. She doesn't hesitate to remove them, grasping his manhood in her hot palm as he's completely divested of clothing. His wife knows his body as well as he does hers, and he chokes out a moan as she strokes him just right, twisting her hand near his weeping head and tightening her grip just a fraction before sliding back down to the base. He lets her play with him for only a moment, almost loses himself completely to her sweet touch, but then he grabs her wrist and kisses her precious palm.

"Say it," he sighs, guiding himself between her legs. She bites her lip and presses against him, but Jumin shakes his head and kisses her, sucking on her abused lower lip. "I need to hear you say it," he all but begs, not quite recognizing his voice. But deep inside him, deep where he still fears the darkness that desires nothing more than to chain her up and never let her go, he knows that she is the one who dominates him. She holds his heart and soul in her dainty hands and no matter how rough he gets with her, she can destroy him with a glance. So, when she parts those perfect, kiss-swollen lips and whispers those heavenly words into the air between them, he almost weeps.

"I love you, Jumin Han."

His lips crash into hers, plunging himself inside her without delay. His kiss muffles her euphoric scream, but he pulls his mouth away to hear her unabashed moans as he moves inside her. She rocks her hips with him, manicured nails digging into the flesh of his back as his urgency overpowers her. He hisses as she scratches him, but it only stokes the flame burning deep inside him.

"Again," he groans, hooking her leg around his hips and adjusting his angle. Her back bows and she throws her head back at the feeling.

"I...love you," she barely manages.

"More!"

"I love you! I love you, Jumin," she says it like a desperate plea, her vocabulary reduced to words of love and his name. Each phrase anchors him to her, keeps him from drowning in his dark fantasies of possession. She is already his, and he is hers. He needs no further proof of that than the ring on her finger and his name screamed in his ear.

His pleasure is mounting fast, his body no longer under his control as he pursues its peak. He holds her body to his, gripping her hip with one hand and extending his thumb to rub right above where they are joined together. It doesn't take much more until she cries out, her body wrecked with pleasure and tightening around his savagely paced thrusts. His hips stutter, his choked moan taking even him by surprise as he spills himself inside of her.

Time stands still. A single moment of perfection stretched out into an eternity. He's lost inside her—her eyes, her body, her breath against his lips. He's afraid to move, afraid to shatter the peace between them, but emotion swells in his chest as he gazes down at her and he can't resist giving her a sated kiss.

She whimpers as he pulls out of her, but she's all smiles when he peppers light kisses across her blushing cheeks. She's gorgeous with her hair mussed, the marks of his love dark against her flushed skin. Jumin presses one final kiss against her forehead and rolls off of her, cradles her small frame to rest her head against his chest. She molds to his body perfectly, hands innocently grazing his abdomen as she nestles her face against his pectorals. Her hands slip to his back, brushing against the raised welts her nails left down the length of his spine, and Jumin can't help but hiss out in surprise at the sting.

"Oh no, Jumin!" She's horrified, he notices. Her brows are skewed with concern, completely unfazed by the marks and bruises on her own body and so concerned over his well-being. His chest overflows with emotion and he wonders—not for the first time, and he's certain not the last—what he did to deserve such a loving, beautiful, understanding wife.

"Don't trouble yourself," he assures her, locking eyes and taking her hands to brush reverent kisses against those fierce nails. "It's only fair that I bare the marks of your love, as well. Now we match."

She glances away from his heated stare, eyes uncertain. She looks like she's going to argue, but then she rests her ear against his heartbeat instead. He wonders if she notices how hard it's still pounding—how fast his heart always beats when she's around. A sharp pain on his chest snaps him out of his thoughts and he looks down just in time to see his darling wife lathing her tongue soothingly against the dark bite mark over his heart.

" _Now_ we match," she informs him, a sweetly smug grin spreading across her face.

He springs to life instantly against her hip, her expression morphing into surprise just before he's pouncing upon her again. There are important meetings to attend in the morning, but for tonight, Jumin is content to drown in the amorous cries of his Love over and over again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* AFTER ENDING*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 _Jumin Han_

Are you very busy right now?

I'd like you to come to my office.

 _Me_

I just have a couple more things to finish up.

Have you spoken to Jaehee yet about these reports?

 _Jumin Han_

You look so beautiful today.

More so than usual, that is.

 _Me_

Jaehee will get mad if she notices you're flirting

Instead of working, LOL.

So...these reports?

 _Jumin Han_

We can discuss them later.

In my office.

Am I not allowed to flirt with my wife?

The chatroom is the only way I can see your face

When you so cruelly lock yourself away from me.

"Working."

 _Me_

How am I the cruel one?

Jaehee noticed me limping today.

And I had to use so much make-up on my neck!

But I still had to wear a scarf to hide everything T_T

 _Jumin Han_

You shouldn't cover your neck.

I want to see it.

Everytime I look at you, I'm filled with…

So many thoughts.

 **ZEN has entered the chat room!**

 _Jumin Han_

Like how much I want you

Screaming on top of me.

I can't get the idea out of my head...it's distracting.

I want to try it when we get home.

 **ZEN has left the chat room!**

 _Me_

Oops…

 _Jumin Han_

It can't be helped.

Are you coming or not?

 _Me_

Not yet…

But I am already on my way to your office.

 **Jumin Han has left the chat room!**


End file.
